Cena para dos
by Drekaas
Summary: La manera perfecta de pasar la Nochebuena es en compañía de quien más te quiere. O algo así. Este fanfic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **. .+*Este fanfic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters* + . .**

 **Escribir esta historia han sido las 4 horas más intensas de mi vida. Se podría decir que es un relato asentado en el universo de la que es mi historia favorita desde que volví a Fanfiction: "Intocable" escrita por c62 a quien se la dedico con todo el cariño, agradeciéndole por escribir cosas que me inspiren tanto y también por organizar esta actividad.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CENA PARA DOS**

El agua gélida que caía encima de él le hacía tiritar de cabeza a pies, lo más seguro era que el calentador se hubiese roto de nuevo y estaba seguro de que no iba a tener que amenazar de nuevo al casero para que lo repararan como había hecho la última vez. Sonrió maliciosamente, complacido al recordar la expresión de terror puro en el rostro del hombre y cómo había mandado a un técnico ese mismo día. Se pasó el jabón por encima varias veces dándose un baño a conciencia y terminó la ducha con algo de _shampoo_ en su cabello, aplicando un ligero masaje con los dedos y cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en lo contento que se sentía de haber sido invitado a pasar una velada con ella.

Tomó la toalla que descansaba sobre el lavamanos cercano para secarse el cuerpo y la sacudió con fuerza sobre su cabeza para hacer lo mismo con su cabello. Con toda la calma del mundo comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que había preparado para ese día; un traje color negro acompañado de una camisa blanca que le daba un aspecto por demás elegante, así como sus infalibles zapatos negros que hacían un curioso contraste con el piso mugroso del baño. De un pequeño estante tomó una pequeña lata con cera para peinarse el cabello en su forma habitual, mirándose por entre las partes del espejo que no se encontraban rotas e hizo lo mismo para cepillar sus dientes. Se dio un último vistazo para asegurarse de que estaba listo antes de abandonar el baño en dirección a la sala, donde un portafolio de dinero le esperaba sobre una mesa y luego lo abrió para tomar un fajo de billetes y guardárselos en el bolsillo. Su abrigo estaba encima de un sofá desgastado tan sólo unos pasos más adelante y se lo colocó encima para salir por la puerta principal, afuera le recibió un viento helado.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y su primer paso en la banqueta casi termina en un accidente; había llovido un poco la noche anterior, el frío había causado que el agua se congelara y justo había pisado un charco con escarcha que por poco le hace caer. Lanzó un par de maldiciones al aire mientras caminaba mas cuidadosamente para no resbalar y arruinar su atuendo, mucho le había costado vestirse así para la ocasión. No recordaba haber esperado ningúna fecha con tanto entusiasmo como hoy, habitualmente era un día más que casi siempre terminaba por pasar en soledad. Nadie quería cerrar algún trato en Nochebuena, todos estaban demasiado ocupados pasando las navidades con sus familia y amigos, celebraciones de las que nunca había sido participe. Nadie quería invitar a sus fiestas o cenas a un criminal tan peligroso e inestable.

Nadie excepto ella.

Aunque al inicio le pareció algo extraño, la idea de pasar la noche con ella le gustaba cada vez más conforme pasaron los días. Recordó haberla oído mencionar algo acerca de una cena y también sobre lo importante que era que asistiera, costaba mucho recordar los detalles cuando ese bello rostro ocupaba casi toda su atención. Se relamió la boca y los labios, saboreando el agradable sabor de la menta que había dejado la pasta dental y pensando que poca justicia le hacía al sabor de Mary.

En un momento se encontró en pleno centro de la ciudad, una parada obligada pues como le había invitado a pasar una _romántica_ velada en su casa, sería descortés no llevarle un regalo al menos como agradecimiento:— ¿Romántica? ¿Descortés? Eres un idiota, Yamazaki… —dijo para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que pasaba la palma de su mano derecha por su rostro, un tanto apenado por sus propios pensamientos. Se relajó un poco al pensar que tal vez si lograba llevarle algo bonito y que le gustara, sería un boleto automático para dormir esa noche juntos y quizá algo más. Por las calles aún había algo de vida, gente caminando presurosa con bolsas en las manos, probablemente haciendo las últimas compras de pánico como él mismo. Aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de que llegara a la hora que habían acordado.

Lo que pensaba sería una tarea de unos pocos minutos terminó por hacerle perder más de una hora y media, no lo había planeado muy bien. A pesar que llevaba conociendo a Mary por un largo tiempo, no podía decidirse acerca de que comprarle y ya casi había recorrido cada pequeña tienda de la zona. Estaba seguro que de comprarle algo de ropa se equivocaría en las medidas, así que eso estaba descartado. Las joyas no parecían tener mucho sentido pues no era el tipo de chica que las ostentaba. ¿Tal vez algún postre que acompañara la cena? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sabores le gustaban ni tampoco de cuál era la comida típica en estas fechas, sus opciones se agotaban rápidamente.

— Vamos…. piensa, cabeza hueca, piensa… —murmuró para sí mismo mientras se detenía en una esquina a mirar las tiendas que había dejado atrás. Trató de hacer memoria para ceñirse de algún detalle o de algo que ella hubiese mencionado para tener una idea de que llevarle.

A su mente vino la primera vez que se habían encontrado hace ya bastantes meses, luego de años de perderse el rastro y eso le dio una idea. Mary bebía. Tal vez podría llevarle un vino, algún champagne o alguna botella de algún licor caro y justamente unas cuadras atrás había pasado un negocio donde podía conseguirlo. Apuro el paso para volver a la tienda y a medio camino se detuvo súbitamente. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que ella bebía? Hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras miraba la tienda a lo lejos con la cabeza llena de dudas. ¿Y si le llevaba algo que no le gustaba?

— Vaya mierda… —comentó al aire, encontrándose justo donde había comenzado.

El sonido de un campanilleo le hizo girar la cabeza, una mujer había abandonado el establecimiento frente al que se había quedado parado y ella le dedicó una efímera mirada de miedo antes de alejarse rápidamente. Algo en el aparador llamó su atención y se acercó a ver, fijando la vista en un dije pequeño con una forma graciosa que era sostenido por una cinta de cuero. Una súbita certeza le invadió al recordar alguo que había pasado por alto y entonces supo que eso era lo que había estado buscando.

La puerta volvió a accionar la campanilla cuando entró, un chico le esperaba adentro de la tienda con un gesto sorprendido y tragó saliva cuando se acercó a él preguntándole por el objeto del aparador. Antes de llevárselo le ofreció hacerle al dije un pequeño grabado con un nombre o algunas iniciales y por primera vez su memoria no le traicionó, dijo al muchacho de la tienda lo que habría de decir y esperó unos cuantos minutos a que estuviera listo. Pagó con más efectivo de la cuenta tan sólo por el placer de presumir y a cambio le entregaron su pedido en una pequeña caja con un moño encima, así como también una tarjeta pequeña decorada con algunos motivos navideños. El empleado le acercó un bolígrafo para que escribiera algo sobre ella y Yamazaki le dio 20 dólares más para que se diera la vuelta. No quería que viera lo que ponía, suficiente vergüenza le daba ya escribir esa dedicatoria.

Por tercera vez se accionó la campana al abandonar el sitio y miró a ambos lados para fijarse que no hubiera nadie conocido. Se guardó rápidamente la caja y la tarjeta en el bolsillo interior de su saco antes de que alguien pudiera verlo y giró la muñeca de la mano derecha mientras estiraba el brazo, descubriendo el reloj que indicaba los casi 40 minutos de retraso que llevaba. Se dio cuenta también de que ya estaba obscureciendo y los negocios estaban cerrando, era realmente tarde. Caminar hacia el departamento de Mary le tomaría bastante y realmente no tenía caso desperdiciar más tiempo por lo que se decidió a detener un taxi que le llevaría a su destino en unos pocos minutos. El trayecto le pareció lento, estaba ansioso de verla y se preguntaba si ella también se habría arreglado para la ocasión, si llevaría uno de esos vestidos que ocultaba en su armario o la encontraría vestida en su forma habitual, eternamente de pantalones. Sonrió un poco con esa última idea, imaginándose que ella cambiaría sus pantalones por algo que combinara un poco mejor con el traje que había decidido llevar.

Al llegar, sacó uno de los billetes en su bolsillo y se lo entregó al conductor que le lanzó enseguida una mirada incrédula. No sabía qué clase de billete le había dado pero casi podía asegurar que era más que suficiente como para pagar otros 10 viajes como ese. Salió del taxi y el conductor bajo la ventanilla para decirle "feliz navidad" antes de acelerar y alejarse. Yamazaki miró en dirección hacia el departamento de Mary mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, comprobando que el regalo que había comprado para ella aún estuviera ahí. Estaba a punto de emprender la marcha cuando escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él.

— ¡Hey! —la voz chillona de Billy le causó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. De todas las personas con las que podría haberse encontrado tenía que haber sido con ese tarado.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver y lo encontró caminando al otro lado de la acera, pasando bajo la luz de una farola. Se veía bastante raro sin su bandana en la cabeza y casi irreconocible vistiendo ese atuendo decente de camisa y tirantes que sólo usaba cuando Geese se lo pedía. Billy cruzo la calle en dirección hacia él, con una mano levantada a modo de saludo y Yamazaki a cambio le dedicó una mirada de desprecio total, cosa que no lo intimidó ni un poco pues cuando estuvo a su lado, le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras exclamaba—: ¡Que coincidencia! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, zoquete.

— Pues este _zoquete_ fue invitado a cenar en casa de Mary, ¡muérete de envidia! —el rubio se rio con ganas mientras estiraba los tirantes ajustados a sus pantalones y sobre todo, deleitándose con la cara de desconcierto que tenía Yamazaki.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tú también!? —preguntó en un tono agudo.

Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos por un instante sin saber que decir, hasta que Billy se llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla sin despegar el contacto visual pero con expresión meditabunda. No tardó en agregar—: Hmmm… Yo pensaba que sólo invitaría a algunos amigos…

— ¡Yo también soy su amigo, imbécil! —gritó Yamazaki dándole un golpe en la cabeza como castigo por su insolencia. Realmente eran algo más que amigos, mucho más, pero eso no se lo iba a revelar sino que optó por acudir al único recurso que tenía— ¡Hicimos los tres equipo, por si no lo recuerdas!

Billy se agarró la cabeza, adolorido, mientras se reía. Ya sabía que habían hecho equipo aunque le costaba creer que Mary hubiese tenido la osadía de invitarlo y mucho más difícil era ver que Yamazaki se había arreglado tanto para venir. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y lo siguió hacia las escaleras que los conducirían directo al departamento de Mary. Lo observó unas cuantas veces mientras subían, tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía realmente molesto y no podía siquiera imaginarse que su enfado se debía a su propia presencia. No había sido la cena en privado que se había imaginado.

Billy tocó la puerta mientras que el mayor se recargó en la barandilla con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Esperaron un momento breve hasta que la puerta se abrió. Un sujeto un más bajo, rubio y de piel morena les recibió mirándoles con el único ojo que tenía disponible ya que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche.

— Son dos —dijo Ramón hacia alguien en el interior de la casa y a los pocos segundos, emergió una mujer pelirroja cuya presencia no hizo más que enfadar aún más a Yamazaki, si es que eso era posible. Ella los miró a ambos y les hizo un gesto para que pasaran dentro. Billy entró un poco dudoso y moreno le acompañó, pero no se dio cuenta que su compañero no se movió siquiera. Vanessa se sonrió al ver la expresión de ira en el rostro del mayor y preguntó—: ¿No piensas entrar?

— Se me han quitado las ganas de comer de pronto —dijo Yamazaki, planteándose muy seriamente la tarea de salir corriendo de ahí. Si ya le había costado hacerse a la idea de que tendría que convivir con Billy, peor era agregar a la mezcla a la molesta y descarada amiguita de...

— ¡Viniste! —dijo una vocecilla también familiar por detrás de Vanessa, su atención se desvió completamente hacia la razón por la que sus ganas de huir de la cena pasarían a segundo plano.

Yamazaki hizo lo posible por fingir mientras Vanessa estuviera cerca y no se movió ni tampoco quitó ese gesto molesto de su rostro, aunque por dentro la historia era diferente. Lucía hermosa con ese vestidito rojo y sus zapatos a juego, realmente parecía una muñequita como tantas veces le había dicho al oído. Se moría de ganas de decirle eso y muchas más cosas, también de despojarla de tan bonita vestimenta. Aunque se veía radiante con ese vestido estaba convencido de que sin el, se vería aún mejor. Que equivocado había estado al pensar que no se pondría algo bonito, seguramente para él.

Mary salió por la puerta para recibirlo y Vanessa entro a la casa en su lugar, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí para darles un poco de privacidad, le tocaba distraer a Billy y Ramón para que los dos tórtolos pudieran tener su momento juntos. La rubia le miró de pies a cabeza, le emocionaba verlo usando el traje bajo el abrigo que llevaba encima y lo tironeo suavemente del brazo para hacerlo moverse. Cuando no lo logró, levantó la vista y sonrió mientras miraba su cara de pocos amigos, preguntándose el porqué de su molestia.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría mas gente? —preguntó él con una voz ronca y firme para darle a conocer su inquietud, se sentía engañado.

— Si te lo decía, no ibas a venir.

— ¿También invitaste a tu amigo el lobo pulgoso? —comentó con una mueca total de desprecio, como si el pensar en pronunciar el nombre de Terry Bogard le diera asco— ¡Porque entonces me largo!

— ¿Que? —Mary torció un poco la boca al imaginarse lo desagradable que sería la presencia de Terry en una reunión que incluía a Billy y Yamazaki, algo que ni por error debía ocurrir— ¡Claro que no! Sólo faltaban ustedes dos.

A pesar de que decía la verdad, no fue suficiente para el mayor, quien continúo inamovible y todavía con el ceño fruncido. Supo entonces que tendría que recurrir a otra técnica de persuasión si es que quería convencerlo de quedarse. Por eso, se le acercó todavía más, pegando su cuerpo contra él y pasando una de sus manos de manera juguetona por su pecho, estaba punto de decirle algo con una voz dulce cuando algo llamó su atención—: ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó deteniendo la mano en una sección del pecho izquierdo de Yamazaki donde podía sentirse un bulto irregular que sobresalía.

El mayor dio un respingo, enderezándose por completo y alejando la mano de Mary en el proceso. Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, se había puesto sospechosamente nervioso en un momento pero al menos había logrado que se moviera, ya era un avance importante. Yamazaki se maldijo mentalmente, había olvidado completamente lo que había comprado para ella y ahora sin querer, tendría que entregárselo improvisadamente, cosa que le hacía sentir bastante intranquilo. Se armó de valor y metió la mano en su bolsillo interior para sacar la caja y la tarjeta, tendió la mano para acercarle las cosas mientras miraba a otro lado, esperando que estuviera demasiado obscuro afuera o ella estuviera muy distraída como para notar la vergüenza que se había hecho presente en su rostro.

— ¿Para mí? —preguntó Mary sosteniendo los objetos con las manos.

Primero inspeccionó la tarjeta, que se había arrugado un poco por los bordes decorados con algunas esferas, pinos de navidad y bastones de caramelo que formaban un patrón, pero lo más importante era el mensaje que estaba escrito encima de ella, hecho con una tipografía temblorosa y torcida:

 _Para: Mary_

 _De: Ryuji_

El mensaje era tan sobrio como el individuo que lo había escrito pero cumplía su propósito y ella lo encontró francamente adorable, por lo que soltó una risilla que hizo girar la cabeza a Yamazaki, ansioso por ver cuál era su reacción al mirar dentro de la caja. Ella se apresuró a abrirla y la sonrisa en su cara comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente mientras observaba el contenido. Dentro estaba un collar y lo levantó con la mano que tenía libre para inspeccionarlo más de cerca, la cinta era de un cuero bastante grueso color negro y sostenía una placa con forma de hueso que tenía la inscripción "Anton".

— ¿Es un collar para perro? —Preguntó completamente atónita y levantando su vista hacia Yamazaki.

— Eh, si… tu… tu perro, no… ¿Sabes? Bueno… Yo estaba… —no sabía si lo que más le apenaba era la ridícula elección de regalo que había hecho o la reacción que ella había tenido al verlo, su nerviosismo y su vergüenza no hicieron más que crecer—. ¡Ay, joder! Lo que quiero decir es que tu perro no tiene collar y creí que tal vez te gustaría que tuviese uno, ¿Si? No soy un puto adivino —Se excusó para tratar de no quedar como un completo idiota.

Mary soltó unas carcajadas sonoras que seguramente pudieron escucharse en el interior de su hogar, aunque nadie salió a ver por la puerta. Yamazaki bufó molesto apretando los puños y sonrojado por la humillación que estaba sufriendo en ese mismo instante. Su único consuelo era la manera en la que ella se reía sin control, a tal grado que cuando pudo controlarse se vio obligada a limpiarse algunas lágrimas de puro regocijo de los ojos. Un collar para Anton. Tenía que admitir que era algo bien pensado pero que resultaba algo un poco extraño, sobre todo como un regalo de navidad. Pero era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado de él, un detalle bastante considerado de muchas maneras y eso la enterneció.

Ella se abalanzó hacia él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para que bajara la cabeza y poder besarlo con intensidad. El mayor le correspondió enseguida, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola hacia él. Después de un rato separaron sus labios aunque sin dejar de abrazarse. Para ese entonces el enfado de Yamazaki había logrado disiparse aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la sonrisa de Mary. El hizo una seña con la cabeza para decirle que entraran, quitando las manos del pequeño cuerpo de su compañera. A ella le tomó más tiempo soltarlo, sabía que una vez dentro, el romance que sostenían sería inexistente y no podrían comportarse de otra manera que no fuera como simples conocidos. No sabía si algún día los demás estarían preparados para conocer lo que ocurría entre ellos así como tampoco tenía la seguridad de que lo que tenían fuera a durar mucho, pero por lo pronto, viviría la experiencia al máximo.

— Ven, hay que darle su regalo a Anton —comentó ella entre risas mientras abría la puerta. Era tiempo de comenzar con la celebración.


End file.
